1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head coverings and more particularly pertains to a new head covering for shielding the head neck, face and ears from the harsh elements of the environment with obstructing the user's vision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head coverings is known in the prior art. More specifically, head coverings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 899,334; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,778; U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,717; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,393; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,812; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,591.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new head covering. The prior art includes caps and capes being draped from the caps.